Nico's Surprise
by percabethsollangelocalypseo
Summary: Percy and Annabeth find a way to make their sex life more interesting and give Nico a little surprise...Lemons and boyxboy content-you have been warned. Disclaimer-I do not own any of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters in any way.


Nico's Surprise

Percy and Annabeth had always been the perfect couple. They had the same interests, they were the same age, but really all these things did was make their sex life boring. They needed something new to make things interesting again…

Nico was 16. He was tall with pale olive skin and dark hair to match his charcoal eyes. He always work a black skull t-shirt of some kind and black skinny jeans with leather army boots. He was handsome in his own way. To most he was just another camper, but to Percy and Annabeth, he was an instrument of lust to feed their hunger. They needed him now more than ever.

Percy knocked rhythmically on the door of the Hades cabin. He was answered by an unimpressed Nico.

'What do you want now?' he asked, aggravated somewhat.

He had long forgotten about his feelings for Percy after he had confessed them to him after Gaia's defeat.

'Just wanted to invite you to my cabin.' Percy replied as casually as he could, though his insides were doing summersaults. 'Annabeth and I have a surprise for you.'

He could tell that Nico was intrigued as he raised an eyebrow at him.

'Oh'

PERCABETHSOLLANGELOCALYPSEO

* * *

><p>About five minutes later, Nico was knocking at the Cabin three door. Percy stepped out into the dark evening and pulled Nico inside.<p>

'Ow' Nico complained. 'What was that for?'

'This' was the simple answer. Percy pulled Nico into a passionate kiss. Butterflies awakened in Nico's stomach.

'What…' but before Nico could form a sentence, he felt a hand fly to his zipper and his jeans were around his ankles. He kicked his shoes off into the corner of the room. Next, practiced hands removed his shirt and roamed over his body.

Nico moaned with pleasure 'Percy…wait…what about…'

But just then he felt another pair of arms on his shoulders, less toned, more…feminine.

'Annabeth' Nico finished his sentence.

Annabeth planted kisses all over his back, down to the waistband of his boxers. She pulled them down and Nico stepped out of them. She twisted him around, tearing him from Percy's lips and fastened her hand around his cock. She started pumping.

Nico moaned again 'Annabeth…don't stop…'

She wasn't planning on it. She raised her lips to the tip and sucked on it. Nico thought he would come right then, but he withheld his orgasm knowing that there was more to come. She liked the length of his dick and pumped it some more. Nico was loving every moment of it.

Percy appeared in front of him, and pulled his head in close. He licked across Nico's bottom lip, evoking a gasp from the younger demigod. Percy took this as an opportunity to dart his tongue into Nico's mouth, and gently brushed it against Nico's.

Annabeth pumped harder and faster, stopping at random intervals to suck on the head of his dick. Nico groaned and fisted Percy's dark brown hair to try to control himself. He could tell that Annabeth had done this before.

'Faster' he commanded the demigod at his feet, and for the first time he took in Annabeth's appearance. She was wearing a baggy white, see-through shirt which visibly showed her black lace bra and panties. She looked hot.

'Faster…' he repeated. He needed to satisfy the tension building up in his core. 'More' he stuttered.

His attention was grabbed by Percy nibbling on his ear lobe. 'More?' he asked mischievously, before he dropped behind Nico's legs and started to spread his bum cheeks. He drew circles around his hole before he started to push his tongue in deep. This was too much for Nico. Too much pleasure. He threaded his fingers into Annabeth's long blonde hair before the sensation tipped him over the edge.

'I think I'm gonna…' was all Nico could manage, before he came in spurts into her awaiting mouth. She drank every last bit of it up.

'We're not done yet.' Percy said as he rose from behind Nico. He approached Annabeth and pulled her into a lustful kiss. 'You're next.' He told her with a wink. He led her over to his bed, with Nico in toe.

Percy pushed her down onto the covers and began undressing her with the same skill he had used with Nico. He stripped down too and sucked on her nipple and, as he did, beckoned for Nico to come closer. He seemed to understand as he started to suck on the other. Annabeth's face was one of pure bliss as she looked down at the two young men.

Before too long, Percy nodded his head to Nico as if to say "You keep her lips busy and I'll do the rest."

Nico obliged. He passionately kissed Annabeth's already swollen lips, sucking on her tongue and biting on her bottom lip. She groaned as Percy's finger made contact with her slick folds. He flicked her nub a few times to build up some tension, then slid one finger in and started pumping it in and out.

He added a second finger and started scissoring her, alternating his fingers in and out of her. She moaned loudly and Nico moved his hand down to add one of his fingers into her, using his thumb to make circles around her clit. Soon after, Annabeth's muscles clenched around both boys' fingers and she began to shake a little.

'Uh…I'm so close…I think I'm gonna…' she trailed off as she saw stars and felt Percy licking up every drop of her juices.

All three of them were panting but this wasn't the end. There was one more thing that the very horny couple wanted to do with Nico whilst he was here.

PERCABETHSOLLANGELOCALYPSEO

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of catching their breath, Percy lifted Annabeth up to straddle his partially erect cock, facing him. She instinctively began bouncing up and down, making him harder and harder. Nico jerked himself off to this image of Annabeth on top of Percy, but was stopped when Annabeth told him to get behind her. He pushed his index finger into her ass, slowly pumping in and out, eventually speeding up and adding his middle finger.<p>

Once she was opened up, he aimed his throbbing head at her entrance, and pushed in. She screamed with pleasure as both men thrust into her together, filling her up inch by inch.

'Nico…Percy…' she said breathily, rubbing her nipples, '…please'.

They knew what she meant. They kept going until the boys felt her muscles clench tight around their thick cocks, and could feel that they were close too.

'I'm gonna…' Nico was first. He shot his load into Annabeth's ass, before Percy let out a throaty groan and came inside her too. They had almost finished when she screamed once more and came all over Percy.

They were all exhausted, and after Nico and Percy both pulled out of Annabeth, they all collapsed onto the bed and slept with their arms around each other, recalling in their heads the intimate moments they had just spent together.

**NB: Thanks for reading! I would really appreciate reviews or suggestions of what you want me to write next (please know that I will only write for Harry Potter or Percy Jackson). Thanks again!**

**UPDATE: OMG guys thanks so much for all the views- more than 100 in just a few hours! please keep reading and reviewing ;)**


End file.
